7 Minutes In Heaven
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Someone on Tumblr requested I post this one here. Spemily fic. Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria play seven minutes in heaven. Smutty.


"This is stupid. We're not even playing the game properly." Spencer complained as she was shoved rather unceremoniously into the closer by Hanna. Emily followed her in the same manner a moment later and Spencer instinctively reached out to steady her. She turned to glare at Hanna only for the door to be shut in her face.

"You have seven minutes and you better do something!" Hanna called through the door. "I'll be checking on you in three….what? Aria, a dare is a dare."

Spencer rolled her eyes and looked back at Emily who seemed somewhat nervous. "Are you okay? You look like you want to hide in the corner or something."

Emily cracked a smile. "Yeah, it's just…we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know it might be a bit awkward since I'm gay and…"

Spencer stopped Emily by pressing a finger to her lips. She smirked mischievously. "Let's do it, okay?"

"Do it?" Emily murmured, her lips moving against Spencer's finger.

"Yeah, let's go for it." Spencer proposed, her eyes lingering on Emily's. "I've never kissed a girl…it'll be informative. Not to mention we can mess with Hanna."

"Mess with her how?" Emily asked, somewhat intrigued.

"You know, make her think we're doing something other than kissing in here." Spencer raised a suggestive eyebrow. "I'll be fun. Are you in?"

Emily hesitated for a moment before a grin slowly tugged at her lips. "I'm in. Serves her right for making her do this."

"Okay." Spencer licked her lips, her eyes momentarily flicking down to Emily's. "Are you ready?"

"Is that how you usually kiss someone?" Emily slid her arms around Spencer's waist, tugging her close. "By asking them if they're ready?"

"No!" Spencer flushed indignantly.

"Okay, we…" Emily was cut off when Spencer leaned forward and kissed her firmly. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they fluttered closed and she began to return the kiss, her lips moving slowly against Spencer's. She tasted vaguely like peppermint, she noted.

Spencer hummed thoughtfully and carefully guided Emily back until she was pressed against the door. She pressed closer, her tongue lightly teasing the outline of Emily's lips. She felt a rush of satisfaction when she was granted access almost immediately. This was definitely better than she'd thought it would be.

She startled in surprise when cool fingers slipped under her shirt, grazing against her skin.

"Nervous?" Emily smirked against Spencer's lips.

"Do I look nervous to you?" Spencer lightly gripped Emily's hands and dragged them up her sides until they grazed her bra. "We better start messing with Hanna, she's gonna be here soon." she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emily's jaw. "How is your fake moan?"

Emily felt her cheeks heat up at the question. "You want me to…now?"

"Hell yeah, we only have about three minutes. We better hurry."

"Okay…" Emily tightened her grip on Spencer before eliciting a soft moan.

"Louder." Spencer ordered, tingles shooting through her center. Emily moaned louder and Spencer struggled to hold back her own. "I think you need some help."

"Help?" Emily echoed in confusion. "What kind of…" she trailed off when she felt Spencer's fingers flick open the front of her jeans. "Oh."

"You want me to, right?" Spencer's lips moved to Emily's ear as she slipped her fingers into Emily's underwear. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." Emily practically hissed, moving her own hand down to join Spencer's. She gripped her wrist lightly. "Please, Spencer. I need you."

"Louder." Spencer whispered, aware that Hanna was probably on the other side of the door. "Tell me you want me to fuck you. Say the words, Em."

"I-I want you to fuck me." Emily gasped loudly. "Please…God, Spencer just…"

Spencer slid two fingers easily into her friend, earning herself a loud moan. She pulled back slightly to kiss Emily hard, their lips meshing firmly together and her tongue exploring Emily's mouth.

"Spencer!" Emily exclaimed, her head thumping back against the door when Spencer accidentally trailed her thumb over her clit. "Oh God…"

"Careful there Em." Spencer slipped her free hand behind Emily's head, lightly rubbing the area that had hit the door. "You wouldn't want to knock yourself out, would you?"

"I don't care, just do that again." Emily spoke through gritted teeth,

"This?" Spencer intentionally flicked her thumb back and forth, causing Emily to groan loudly. "You're so hot."

Emily opened her mouth to reply when someone knocked on the door.

"Time's up!" Hanna exclaimed brightly. "Get your asses away from the door before I knock you both over."

"No, no, no." Emily muttered, her hips jerking towards Spencer's hand. "Hanna, we're busy!" her eyes moved back to Spencer. "Keep going. I'm close. Just…faster."

Spencer smirked but did as she was asked, adding more force to the motions of her fingers. "With Hanna right outside? That's kind of …really hot."

"Shut up." Emily gasped, flicking Spencer's bra open. She slid her hands under it, lightly cupping Spencer's breasts. "Fuck!"

"Are you guys seriously having sex in the closet?" Hanna asked nonchalantly. "Can't you keep it in your pants until later?"

Spencer ignores Hanna's questions, resting her forehead against Emily's. "Come for me, Em."

Emily bit her lip to hold back a loud moan but barely managed to muffle it. A moment later, her body convulsed with pleasure and she gripped Spencer tightly, her nails digging into her back.

"Spencer!" she gasped sharply, her knees buckling.

Spencer pressed her body to Emily's, making sure she stayestanding. She slowly eased her fingers away and pulled her hand out of Emily's pants. She made sure Emily was steady before stepping back. She locked eyes with Emily before slipping her fingers into her mouth. She hummed in satisfaction at the taste and opened her eyes again to find Emily staring at her with a lustful expression on her face.

Emily took a small step forward only for the door to fly open as soon as she did. She was jolted forward and Spencer quickly reached out to catch her again.

"Whoa, it smells like sex in here." Hanna stated, making a face at the two of them. "You realized you've been in here for twenty minutes, right?"

Spencer shrugged and reached down to button Emily's jeans for her. "We got busy."

"Clearly." Hanna smirked, giving them both an up and down look. "You traumatized Aria with the noise you were making. She went to order pizza. You guys want the usual, right?"

"Actually Hanna, we're not staying for pizza." Emily grabbed Spencer hand and tugged her towards the closet door. "We have something to do."

"We do?" Spencer asked obliviously.

"I do." Emily smirked, quickly moving towards the bedroom door.


End file.
